New Girl In Town Official
by AlaskanSummer
Summary: After devastating news from her parents, Stella decides to start new. On a journey to find her long lost brother Stella meets someone that will show her all the answers


**Chapter 1- Run from the Past**

Stella's POV

Have you ever wanted to run away and start new. No matter whom it was or what they did, you just had to leave. Well today I'm doing exactly that.

I look onto my phone and see all the messages they have sent me. Why are they making me go through this. They need to understand what they did was unforgivable, actually what he did was unforgivable but what she did, I may be able to forgive...someday .

_Flashback Stella's POV_

_I walk downstairs and hear my parents whispering at the dinner table. They're so quiet I don't hear anything until I'm about 3 metres away from them. I hide behind a wall and try to listen to what they are saying._

"_We can't tell Stella." "Why not, she has the rights to know." "But what will she do if she knew." I don't get it what are they trying to hide from me. I slowly step away from the wall and slowly walk to the dinner table. They immediately notice me and are shocked. _

"_What can't you tell me?!" I demand and I know I look crazy by the way their jaws are hung open. _

"_We um just wanted to tell you that...that we're sorry." My mum said._

"_Why are you sorry?" I demand once again. What are they trying to hide, whatever it is though I know it isn't good._

_My mum starts "Stella, we have been hiding something from you, but before I start I just want to tell you how sorry we are."_

"_Ok" is all I say_

_She starts again "Before you were born we actually had another baby." _

"_I had a sibling." I'm instantly shocked and nod to my mum to keep going._

_She continues "The baby was actually a boy, he grew up and we watched him grow. Then this strange thing happened one day. We were all at the park and your brother and father got into a fight, it got worse and worse each day."_

"_Why didn't you do anything?" I start_

"_Be...because your father also fought with me" she says quietly. I look at my father to see his reaction, it's dead serious. "It's true Stella, I fought with your mum and your mother but I couldn't help it. I had taken something and from that day I was deadly." He explains. I sit there shocked and mad, they decide to tell me this now. "Is that all" I shout. "No, your brother got so sick of it and he got so mad he ran away. We didn't know he was being serious so we left him just to cool off, what we didn't know was that he went somewhere and has now being living without us." She finishes_

_I slowly take in all this information and can't help but feel sorry. All this time I thought I was an only child but only to know I had a brother, all along. I start to think about my long lost brother. Where is he? Where is he living? Why did he not contact me? All these questions are in my head and I know that I will find him. Someday._

_Flashback Over_

Stella's POV

I'm totally lost in my own thoughts that I didn't see a flying ball coming right to my face. Before I have anytime to make a move or even scream I'm hit straight onto my head with a soccer ball. I lie on the floor totally confused. I'm being crowded around 12 kids and they are all screaming things at me. Are you alright? Where do you live? Do you need any help?

"Please stop?!" I say a bit too harshly than intended. Some back away but a few still crowds around me. "Can one of you please get an adult to come here" I say in the nicest voice I can muster. One boy volunteers and speeds away finding an adult.

I wait there for a few minutes and before I know it he backs with a brunette boy. The brunette boy comes up to me and says "Hey are you alright? I heard from this little boy you were hit by their ball and just needed some help clearing the air." Before I had the chance to answer I got lost into his eyes. Those brown chocolate eyes looking straight to mine.

"This boy is cute and I'm about to get my flirt on." I think. "I'm ok now that your here" I say slightly blushed. I look up at him and get a better look of him. His muscles. His scent. His everything.

"Haha I'm glad you're ok, wouldn't want a gorgeous girl like you to get hurt. I'm Brandon" he says casually

"Well hey Brandon, I'm Stella." Still thinking of when he said gorgeous girl. "I'm new here so it's good to have met someone" I smile.

"It's good to have met you too, since your new here would you like me to give you a tour of our neighbourhood or we could sit down and talk if you still feel dizzy." He offers finally giving me his hand as he pulls me up.

"Is it ok if we just go somewhere to eat and maybe we can get to know each other there." I say shyly

"Sure!" He smiles at me. I smile back.

**Authors Note- I'm so sorry for deleting and putting new stories in. I've made up my mind that this is officially the first chapter of 'Run from the Past'. I hope this chapter was alright and just very heart warming. Review if you want to know what happens next at their so called 'get to know each other' or I would just say a date. Thanks for reading and hope to see you on the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Winx Club, I just own this story.**


End file.
